Our Life After Hollywood Arts
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: The happenings in the lives of the Hollywood Arts gang after high school Beck/Jade and Cat/Danny
1. Families

**Bade:**

**Aurora Shiloh Oliver FC: Phoebe Tonkin (me)**

**Evelina Lucy Oliver FC: Mimi Kirkland (sshaw101)**

**Jade is pregnant**

**Bat:**

**Nevaeh Ariel Oliver FC: Ariana Grande (Jogia)**

**Alice Elizabeth Oliver FC: Bella Throne (PrincessRinKagamine)**

**Wesley Carter Oliver FC: Keegan Allen**

**Madison Nicole Oliver FC: Maddie Ziegler**

**Mackenzie Rose Oliver FC: Mackenzie Ziegler**


	2. Beck & Jade

**A/N: I re did it so here is Beck and Jade**

* * *

It was a quiet day in the Oliver house, which is very odd for the family. Especially since both of the daughters are so crazy.

Don't get him wrong Beck loves that his daughters are like his wife because she is the best thing that happened to him. But sometimes you can't even see any of him in the girls.

Beck hoped if they were ever gonna have another baby it would be a baby boy.

He was starting to think the Oliver brothers could only produce children of the female kind.

After all he had two girls, Rora and Evie. And his brother Danny has four daughter and only one son.

He walked in the house and called, "I'm home!" When no one answered he mutters to himself. "Figure"

Jade was at thedinner table when she saw Beck but she didn't say anything because she was listening to what her daughter had to say.

Aurora was helping Evie eat when she needed it to lessen the pressure on her mom. "Can I go to a party with Nev?"

Jade was interrupted by Beck walking in and asking, "Why didn't you ask me?"

Rora rolled her eyes. She didn't know whether it was Evie screaming 'Hey Daddy' or at her father in general. "I knew you would say no."

Beck went up to her and pulled his youngest daughter out of her lap. "Damn straight I would say no. Especially on a school night."

Rora scoffed at his words. She used to listen to him but now she hardly ever does. "I hate you. I need to not be locked in this house."

Beck watched carefully as his stubborn child walked up the stairs. "No sneaking out, young lady." He called after her.

Rora didn't even turn her head to look at him so she called back to him. "I do what I want, old man."

Rora plopped on her bed, pulling her phone out and checked her Instagram. She scrolled throughphotos of her and her friends at random parties. Those were fun times.

Aurora Shiloh Oliver is exactly like her mother. Down to the hair, piercings and weird obsession with scissors. She would even threaten her best friend with them. Much like what her mother used to do to her Aunt Cat.

Nothing in her looks reminded anyone of Beck. Well, except for her eyes. Whenever they go out people always think they are twins and not mother and daughter.

So naturally she would also have Jade's confidence, rebellious side and mean streak. Her parents should have just named her after Jade.

She had always been resentful of her sister. Don't get her wrong she probably survive without the little monster. But when you were an only child for nine years of your life and the original Daddy's Girl and then someone came and took it all away, of course you would hate them at least a little bit.

But she wasn't going to be sneaking out because she didn't want to add to her mother's stress level.

Rora could tell Jade was stressed to get here movie finished and that the fact she just found out she was pregnant was adding on some more.

Yep, Jade West. The girl who hated kids growing up and never wanted any of the own was now knocked up for the third time.

* * *

Beck was giving Evie a bath when he saw something strange in the trash can.

He leaned over to take it out while still keeping an eye on his youngest child.

When he saw it was a pregnancy test at first he got pissed thinking it was Rora's because him and Jade agreed no more kids.

But after he thought about it Beck knew the doppelganger would tell her mom if it was hers and then Jade in turn would tell him…..wouldnt she?

He pulled Evie out of the bath tub and dried her off, despite her constant whining not to, before going to their bedroom where he knew Jade would be. Beck held up the test. "Jade, what's this?"

Jade smiled when she heard her husband voice but her eyes widen when she turned around and saw him with the test. Jade looked down. "I didn't want to tell you like this."

Beck started to walk closer to her, "So it is true?"

Afraid of what might happened, Jade could only nod and softly muttered. "I just found out today."

Beck smiled wide and picked Jade up, spinning her around. "We are going to have a baby!"

Jade laughed as he put her down. "Glad to see you are happy about that."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Beck asked, slightly confused. "Now we just have to tell the girls."

"Shi already knows." Jade informed him. "That is why she was helping with Evie."

Beck smiled. "They just leaves Evie then."

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "That should be fun." She said sarcastically.


	3. Danny & Cat

Cat walked into the house after a long day in the studio. She knew her house will be a mess.

Cat's husband Danny is working on location in New York yet again. Leaving the house in the care of the two oldest children.

The redhead sighed. She doesn't even remember the last time she saw him. He hasn't called in awhile. Maddie and Kenzie barely remember him because he is gone all the time.

She loved her kids with all her heart but sometimes she hates that she has to act like a single mother when his husband is not dead or enlisted in the army.

Nevaeh Ariel is her first born and the one that looks more like her except for her natural jet black hair. She died it red velvet when classmates called her the spawn of the devil.

Her twin brother and Caterina's only son Wesley is laid back like his father but he knows how to have a good the time. The two are attached at the hip. You can't see one without the other. Well, except for when Nev is with her cousin.

When Danny is away or both parents are away the two oldest children take over the parental role towards the younger ones. It helps out a lot.

All 4 of her girls are dancers and singers. But Nevaeh is the only one who chose acting and singing at Hollywood Arts over dancing. She still helps her sisters with their dancing by choreographing new routines for them whenever she can.

Nevaeh is also an amazing athlete. Who knew someone like that could come from a girl who would die before letting herself purposely get dirty.

She never has time for herself much. What with school, sports and looking after her siblings. But she finds time to sneak out at night to go to all the hottest parties while still holding a 4.0 GPA.

Maddie and Mackenzie spend the most time with her whenever they can. They even listen to her more then Cat. Sometimes evencalling her mommy. It should hurt Cat's feelings but it is the cutest thing in the world.

She made her way to dance room where the girls usually practice. "Hey babies."

Mackenzie was caught off guard by her mother's voice almost fell but Nevaeh caught her in time. "We are not babies."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes as she put Kenzie on her shoulders. She glared at her mom. "When is Dad coming home?"

Cat knew this was coming. The oldest child always was close to her dad and was going through a depression whenever he is away. She always seemed to take it out on her mother. "Not yet

sweetheart. 3 more months"

Nev groaned as loud as she could. "Why couldn't he take me with him? Or better yet, why couldn't he do a movie here for once?"

Cat was getting tired of this. "I don't know Ari. That is hisjob, you know that. It is what he has to doto make money."

Nev covered Kenzie's ears while Wes covered Maddie's. "Fuck hiscareer. Family is supposed to be what matters most. God! I hate having famous parents and talent in my blood. Why can't you fucking be normal for once and have no talent?"

She picked Mackenzie up and started to go upstairs only to turn back slightly. "Just so you know I'm planning to go to a sick party and nothing you say or do will stop me."

Wes sighed. He knew where she was coming from. Both of their parents are hardly ever home. Whether Danny is filming a movie on location or Cat is on tour. The two had to miss out on their childhood and grow up real fast because of it. "I'm sorry for...her" He said much like how Beck used to apologize for Jade's behavior before following her up the stairs.

Cat stared with wide eyes as she watched her children leave. She wondered how in the fucking world she could have a child that sometimes acts more like her gothic best friend then her own kids do. Maybe Nevaeh was secretly Jade's daughter and no one is aware of it.

* * *

Nevaeh opened the door to her uncle's house with the key she had since she was little.

Beck and Jade felt more like her parents then Danny and Cat. They were always there for her whenever she needed it. Even if she didn't ask for it.

She walked into her true home with tears in her eyes. The Caterina lookalike was immediately tackled with a hug. "Ne Ne!"

Nev tried to smile at her little ball of fire. "Hey Lucy Q" That was her special nickname for the miniature devil because Lucy was her middle name but also because Evie reminded her of one of her favorite characters.

When Jade saw the tear stains on her face she started getting worried. "Sweetie what's the matter?"

Nevaeh tried to brush it off so no one will notice. "I'm fine. Seriously. I don't want to stress you out anymore then you already are." Nev too also knew about the baby.

Jade scoffed. "Screw my stress level. I was born stressed. I am your mother. I know when something is wrong with you. Now spill."

That doesn't really make sense. How could Jade be Nevaeh's mom. Well you see Beck and Jade secretly adopted her when she was five. They hated that her parents were perfectly fine with abandoning their children and the girl was starting to go mentally insane because she had to act like a mother so young.

No one knows. Only Rora and Evie. Not even her twin brother knows. Everyone thinks she just is over there a lot.

Nevaeh wants to tell Wes but she is scared. He might think she was betraying their family in some way.

She sat down, pulling Evie on her lap. "I have had enough. It's all getting to be too much Mom."

Jade sighed. She knew Cat was not smart enough to realize what this kind of pressure was doing to her. "Go get ready for bed. I'll be up there soon."

Nevaeh picked Evie up and kissed her adoptive mother a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to her room.

Beck watched as his wife picked up the land line and started to dial. "What are you planning on doing?"

Jade rolled her eyes and pressed it to her ear. "Give my idiot of a best friend a piece of my mind."

It took a few rings before Jade heard her pet's voice. "Hey Jadey. Look I can't talk right now. I have to find my daughter."

Jade rolled her eyes at the fact that the bimbo still thought Nevaeh was her child. "One. Don't call me that. You have no right. Two. I do know where she is but I am not going to tell you where exactly she is"

Cat gasped at her best friend's tone. Why was Jade talking to her like that. "You can't do that. She is my responsibility."

Jade scoffed. "Really? She's your responsibility? Is that why you chose your career over your family? You abandoned the one girl who looked up to you the most. Leaving her to grow up way faster then she should."

Cat sighed. She didn't know what Jade was talking about. She tries to be home whenever she could. "Jade..."

Jade interrupted her. "Now if you don't excuse me. I have to put my three daughters to bed."

Hanging up Jade knew Cat would not understand how true the words out of her mouth actually were.


	4. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first official chapter!**

**To Guest: I did rewrite this story but without Tribble and Tandre**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nevaeh woke up the next morning to the her phone blaring in her ear. It was so loud it felt like it was ripping off her ears.

She reluctant got up out of bed and grabbed her phone. She smiled when she saw it was Zachary. "Hey cutie"

Nev smiled even more when she heard him laugh over the phone. "Hey me and Carlos were wondering if you and Rora were coming to practice."

"Are you two actually playing this time?"

"Oh. That hurt me in my heart."

Nev rolled her eyes. "It happens to be the truth though. You two suck."

Zac ran his hands through his hair. He couldnt believe he had a huge crush on her some days. "Are you still coming anyway though?"

"I wouldnt miss it for the world. You know that"

She looked at the clock. "Shit. If you excuse me I have to get dressed before I miss the bus."

"Dont worry about the bus. Just get dressed and meet me downstairs in like 15."

She laughed. "What on earth do you mean?"

"Look out your window."

She couldnt believe her ear so she looked out her window. She was shocked to see his car parked outside. "You are insane. You know that, right?

"Just get your cute little ass down here as soon as you can." Zac said before hanging up.

Nevaeh started to jump up and down. That had to be the best wake up call of her life. Though she would never admit it.

She quickly composed herself long enough to find some clothes and put them on.

Nev ran down the stairs and grabbed a muffin. " Hi!"

Rora rolled her eyes. "Someone seems to be happy this morning. I wonder who brought that on."

Nevaeh ignored her as she kissed Beck and Jade on the cheek before starting to head out the door.

Beck grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you are going especially without eating?"

"Daddy please. I'll eat on the way to school. He is waiting for me. I have to go."

As she left, Jade put her hands on her hips. "I swear her and Zac are just a younger version of us."

* * *

Nevaeh ran outside and into Zac's arms. "I've missed you so much. How did you know to come here?"

Zac opened the door for her before getting in the driver's side. "I've missed you too, Nevy. I figured you would since you hate being at the other house unless She Who Must Not Be Named is not there"

"You know me so well."

Zac took her hand. "I'm also the only person that truly gets you."

Nevaeh was about to say something but her phone started to ring. She sighed. "It is probably my dad. I dont need to answer it."

"Babe, it might be important. It could be about your mom for all you know."

Nev picked it up. "Hello? I swear I'm eating right now."

That is when she heard the voice she never wanted to hear again. "What? I just want to know where you are.

"Well, I never plan on telling you that?"

You could tell Cat was so confused. "And why the hell not?"

As she got angrier Nevaeh tightened her grip on Zac's hand. Knowing very well that would be the only way for her to stay calm. "Let's say. I'm not your responsibility anymore."

Nev smirked when it seemed that Cat was speechless. Which everyone is a rarity with the singer. "I'll still be there to babysit the girls with Wes. But dont aspect to see me live there."

She hung up and looked at Zac.

"Who was that?"

"Who do you think?"

"The Wicked Witch of Singing?" The dork questioned even though he already knew the answer.

Nev pointed at him. "Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner."

He took his free hand and wrapped his arm around her. " Dont let her get to you. It isnt good for you to get so stressed."

Nev put her head on his shoulder and that was how they spent the rest of the drive to Hollywood Arts. "I wont as long as you are with me."

* * *

Nevaeh walked into the school dragging Zac behind her causing him to laugh the entire time.

When she got to her locker she could tell eyes were on her. "Who is staring at me?"

Zac looked and his eyes widened when he saw it was Wes. Know she would not believe him, he said. " You might want to see for yourself."

Nevaeh had tears in her eyes when she saw her own twin brother looking back at her with a death glare. Did Wes know something she did not? Did he hate her?

She quickly wiped her eyes before turning back to Zac.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now let's go to the field. I dont have a first period. And I feel I have to actually teach how to place the game of Lacrosse."

With that Nevaeh sprinted out of the school to the field. Zac was right behind her, worried about her well being.

* * *

**A/N: Zac is played by the love of my life Dylan O'Brien. **

**Carlos is played by Tyler Posey.**

**As you can tell I'm getting obsessed with Teen Wolf.**

**How much do you guys like Zac? Do you think he is good to her? Do you feel that him and Nevaeh are the new Beck and Jade?  
**

**Please R&R!  
**


End file.
